Russian Roulette
by RebelSheepSayMoo
Summary: Wanna play a game? One shot semi-dark fic. My most suspenseful fic as to date.


One Shot semi-dark fic

Summary: Draco is forced with the decision of having to kill Hermione after Voldemort finds out about his love affair with her.

Pairings: Draco and Hermione

Rating: T or PG-13 if you will, for death themes, lil bit of rape, violence, and adult themes.

Disclainmer: I own nothing, just the plot.

A/N: please don't hurt me...

**Russian Roulette**

There is a famous game many know as Russian Roulette. A group of players sit in a circle around one of those old timer hand pistols. In the pistol holds a single bullet. As each player takes their turn, the chamber is spun, the gun pressed to their temple, and the trigger pulled. If they live, the gun is placed back in the center of the circle, and spun much like the game "spin the bottle". Whomever the barrel points to, takes the gun and follows the same direction.

Many find the game to be exhilarating. Just having that pistol held to your forehead knowing that there is a 1/6th chance of dieing creates the ultimate adrenaline rush. However, no one ever explains what happens when the gun is fired and the actual bullet is released.

That's all this was to them, a game. A deadly game with a one out of six chances of death. The players of this particular game knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. They knew about that single bullet and how it could be fired on them. Yet they still played, and once in a while someone ended up dead on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding their head like some sort of costly halo.

And now it was Draco and Hermione's turn to spin the chamber…

They had fallen deep into a forbidden love. It had happened miraculously during their last year at school and stayed secret until the end. The relationship was never easy, but that was what kept it fresh. Their differences complicated everything.

Hermione was on the good side.

Draco was a Death Eater.

He had joined the Dark Lord's army half way through his sixth year and had never regretted it since. It was his dream and had always been. He wanted nothing more than to replace his fathers status as Voldemort's right hand man. Draco had planned the greatest raids, performed the most gruesome tasks, and killed more than his father ever dreamed about. He was in the innermost circle and was working his way up the ladder.

How could it be even fathomable that he would have fallen in love with the likes of Hermione? Well it did happen, the sparks flew, and it was the second thing in his life he never regretted.

They had kept themselves secret for so long. However, secrets were meant to be discovered, and theirs was. Draco never found out who exactly had told Voldemort of the affair, but he swore to himself that once he found out… that person would have hell to pay with a limitless Visa.

Of course he had been punished, Draco had expected that. It was also reasonable to him why Voldemort was so overjoyed to learn about the news. Hermione Granger was Harry Potter's best friend and one of the most brilliant witches of all times. Getting rid of her would not only put a major damper to Potter's spirit but diminish what could eventually become the most powerful witch ever. He was thrilled.

The order was made. And now here they stood.

Hermione was cut and bruised. She had been beaten savagely and raped by no doubt each Death Eater present. Tears stung her eyes as she stood her ground, but she refused to let them fall. Draco stood before her, arm outstretched and wand humming with anticipation.

"Finish her off, Draco," hissed the vile creature sitting placidly on his sinister thrown.

Draco stared at her with no emotion. He looked livid and ready to kill. Everything on the outside was completely opposite to what his soul was screaming. Truth be told, he was torn. He didn't want to do this… he couldn't do this… but then again he could.

_He hated her._

Just the previous week he had seen her in the arms of another man. As a matter of fact, it wasn't just any man, it was Harry Potter himself. She had seemed perfectly content locking lips with the scar infested ape. He had nibbled on her neck. Her neck… the neck that belonged to Draco Malfoy. She had smiled and giggled when Harry had whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It had made him sick. Draco had tried to pry his eyes away from the scene, but it was worthless. They had finally parted when the bell rang for the next class. Hermione never found out about Draco's knowledge of her little love triangle.

_He loved her._

Just the previous night they had made love. She had told him she was pregnant with his child. He was to be a father, and he had never been so happy his entire life. The thought that the baby could possibly be Potter's did strike his mind. However, just seeing the sincerity in her eyes was enough to erase that thought. She wouldn't lie to him about this. She did love him as well. Faithful or not, she loved him.

Passion filled Draco. A shredded passion in rage between the thought of gaining everything he ever wanted, and losing the one he loved most. One simple spell would make his place in Voldemort's morbid graces permanent. One simple spell would kill him along with Hermione.

And it all came down to him.

The pressure was shattering.

His jaw clenched as he tried to hold back the explosion building up inside him. And all the while she looked so pitiful.

Hermione hadn't shouted, or screamed. She hadn't fought back when they had beaten her. She still held herself with that same pride Draco had come to adore. Even though she had been raped multiple times, they hadn't succeeded in stealing her dignity. Draco could still see it in her eyes. What was it?

Hope.

She still hoped he would change. She still had faith that he would turn away from his evil side and join her in the quest to bring down the Dark Lord and all he stood for. She still believed Draco had the ability to be good.

What was she thinking? Did she have this sudden fantasy that Draco would turn around and yell some death curses to take out half the Death Eater Army? Did she suppose that Draco was really a spy for Dumbledore and she never knew about it? You had to give her credit, she sure did have a heart of gold.

She had had a heart of gold when she accepted Draco's confession of love. That confession had been the first round of gunshots in this game. Their agreement to a relationship despite their positions in this war had been the second spin of the chamber. The relationship being caught was the third fire. Now they were at the fourth.

Draco and Hermione had been playing this game for quite awhile without any blood being shed. You could call them lucky. The odds were against them, and it had finally caught up.

His wand still hummed as time stood still.

What was he to do?

Should he yell the curse and kill her?

Should he save her life and the life of his unborn child?

Should he just run?

That's the funny thing about Russian Roulette…

You never know whose going to take the bullet…

...The End...


End file.
